Lift me Up
by Morganeth Taren'drel
Summary: The boys have to face Dean's deal, one year left to live and a lot of demons to kill. Enter a creature until now only rumor, which will change Dean's life forever. -Originally written at a friend's prompt, before season 3 started-
1. Chapter 1

**Lift me Up**

**AN**: I started this story a long time ago for a friend, and I'm hoping picking it up again, will help me finish it. As I go back over what I've written I find a lot needs to be adjusted, ideally I'd probably like to rewrite it entirely but I just don't see that happening. So I hope you enjoy this story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Supernatural

**Chapter One**

Dean looked up at the house looming in the moonless night and attempted without success to see it through the eyes of the local kids. The ones that had started the challenges that lead to several brutal deaths, why they felt the need to enter into places already shadowed by death he'd never understand. But since Dean had been entering these places from such a young age, he no longer saw them as a threat, at least not to himself. He was careful, had to be when dealing with the insubstantial, but Dean had been trained by the best, and caught off guard or not he and Sam always found a way to deal.

Dean blinked himself back to reality with a subtle shake of his head, still able to clearly see his father's face, to know that he'd made John proud. That more than a little good had come out of last month's events.

This however was neither the time nor place to be considering those 'events' that had left him with a recently acquired expiration date. Sam absolutely seethed whenever he referred to it like that, but Sam also knew it was his brother's way. Dean had never stared death in the face quite like this before; the fact that he had on several other occasions, remained endlessly amusing to him. Dean all but threw aside the five stages of death, never liking to stick to the rules there was never enough time for that.

"Let's go," he said softly to Sam, needing to keep his focus tight. He took a firmer grip on his shotgun and stepped away from the Impala.

"Janice Crown was the first to die," Sam informed brown eyes flickering from Dean's face back to the house as they slowly made their way towards it. "From apparently 'natural' causes, since her husband was able to cremate her."

Dean nodded, they'd known they were dealing with spirits right off the bat, a family slaughtered in their farm house nearly fifty years ago, had left the house abandoned ever since. Except for the kids who felt they need to tempt faith, "It's never just a salt and burn…" Dean sighed bitterly.

"At least the boy wasn't seriously hurt," Sam clicked on his flashlight as they stepped up onto the large veranda.

"What the hell was he doing here in the first place?" it hadn't been that long since a group of teenagers had been massacred in the old Crown home.

Sam pushed open the door loose on its hinges his flashlight illuminating the large front room, "I spoke with one of the officers," Sam returned softly and they entered the house guns raised before them. "Apparently his sister was one of the kids that died he was looking for something that belonged to her, a locket or something."

"Well maybe we can find it while we're here…" they'd taken a different approach to this haunting. It had been a source of tension between the two of them Dean understood the vow Sam had made to him, but he wasn't going to let the deal he'd made to bring Sam back from the dead stop him from hunting. They'd come to an agreement after some research had brought them to this house where the family had been buried; they'd salted and burned them all. It wasn't until later that they realized Janice hadn't been among them.

"It's going to be hard enough to find what's left of Janice, if it's even here," Sam commented darkly.

Dean's lips quirked at that, "Sam have I told you, you're bring pessimism to a whole new level?" his brother rolled his eyes at that but they continued moving forward. "Somehow I don't think Janice will let us remove her from this house without a fight."

The house was utterly silent, oppressive as Dean edged towards the staircase at the center of the home. It wasn't hard to tell when Janice caught on to their intentions. Dean felt the temperature around them drop, hazel and brown eyes searched the shadows around them, "Take the second floor Sam, I'll check down here."

Sam nodded moving towards the stairs his long legs carrying him up and out of sight in seconds. Dean pressed on into rooms layered in dust and debris the beam of his flashlight searching for anything that might possibly have been remains of Janice. Through Sam's research Dean had an idea of what to look for, most likely hair made into some memorial, jewelry was the most common. Sweeping the walls quickly Dean took note of the broken glass of the old picture frames quickly searching them before continuing on.

He could hear the floor boards creek above his head as Sam did the same. None of the kids who'd ever entered the house, had made it far, either the stories they told one another had them running inside of five minutes, or they lost their lives. So Dean found that the majority of the house was untouched by time, thick cobwebs clung to the furniture and each footstep he took sent up a tiny puff of dust. The wooden floor groaned beneath him, and Dean suddenly felt very unsure of his standing.

The temperature bottomed out around him, the tiny hairs on the back of his neck rising in warning, he was being watched. Turning as quickly as he dared Dean found himself face to face with Janice, sunken eyes staring right through him. Raising his shotgun Dean fired off a round of rock salt while backing up. His aim was true the salt tore through Janice her apparition loosing definition immediately. Dean didn't see anything after that, with a threatening crack the floor gave way beneath him.

The fall was short with an abrupt and painful landing, his head bounced off the rubble below sending sparks flaring across his vision. For a second Dean felt sure he was going to black out, but he fought to keep awake, hand still tightly gripping his shotgun. Vaguely Dean was aware of shouts above him, though they sounded so far away. He blinked eyes watering against the dust and sharp pain in the back of his head. Dean wanted to be able to take a moment to gather himself, but didn't know if he even had the time.

---SPN---

The disruption had happened so suddenly a breech forming in the space above, and in he came crashing to the floor. Surprised It watched from the shadows curious wanting to get a better look. As the dust began to settle It ventured closer unable to control the need to get a better look. It liked the look of this one; even now he struggled to get up, eyes blinking rapidly though It was pretty sure he wasn't seeing much. Groans escaped him and words, short words, words It wanted to learn the meaning of. But there was only one way for that, It hadn't felt compelled in a long time.

---SPN---

"Fuck…" Dean groaned finally managing to get a hand across his eyes scrubbing the liquid from them trying to bring himself around.

"Dean!" he heard his name shouted above, but couldn't seem to coordinate himself so he could look up.

"Yeah Sammy…" he pushed past his lips hand moving from his eyes to the back of his head, he could feel his heart pounding there, and had to work doubly hard to suppress a groan.

"I'm coming down for you!" it sounded like Sam had shouted it.

Flinching Dean finally managed to look up through the floorboards, "Please, take your time," he spoke to the empty space where Sam had been kneeling. Glancing around his surroundings with eyes finally willing to see clearly, Dean felt around for his flashlight, having lost it in the fall. His fingers gripped it quickly and it turned it back on, the cellar was nearly empty around him the air thick with dust.

At the far end of the open low ceiling room was a door he expected Sam to come bursting through at any moment. Sure enough a second or two later the door was nearly yanked off its hinges as Sam forced his way into the room. He had to duck his head in order to fit, Sam's hand shot to his eyes to shield them from Dean's harsh light, "Are you alright?!" he demanded coming immediately to where Dean sat amongst the broken floorboards.

"Did you find it?" Dean deflected the question with one of his own.

"Yeah," Sam humored him, voice lowering as his own flashlight began a slow sweep over Dean's body. "Found it right before I heard you fall through the floor, can you stand?"

"Of course," he bushed Sam's hand aside as he got to his feet, "Makes you wonder why she came to see me if you were the threat…" Dean muttered rubbing at the back of his head, the pain had dissipated to a dull throb but it was still gnawing.

"How's your head?" Sam moved around behind him his hands reaching for Dean.

Twisting away Dean shot his brother a look, "I'm fine," he said defensively moving towards the door.

"Dean you fell through the floor."

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Dean didn't allow himself to be pulled to a halt but climbed the stairs quickly and made for the back door of the kitchen wanting to get out and into the fresh air as fast as he could.

Sam was right behind him, and once out into the cool night air Dean found himself pulled to a halt, "Will you just hold up for one minute?" Sam demanded, eyes narrowed stubbornly.

Unable to suppress the need to sigh Dean turned to face Sam, "I just want to go back to the motel and shower," he could still taste the dust and had to fight the need to cough.

"And I'd like to make sure you don't have a concussion," Sam retorted quickly, "Keys," he all but demanded holding out his hand. Dean's own hazel eyes narrowed at that unwilling to just hand over the keys to the Impala, and even less likely to do it with Sam questioning him. "You've handed them over before," Sam pointed out voice the epitome of calm.

"I said I was fine," Dean swiped a hand down his face feeling the dust cling to his skin.

"I've driven when you were fine before," was Sam's counter.

Striding towards the car Dean reached for the keys in his jean pocket intent on opening the truck to stow the guns away. His brother was right on top of him the minute they left his pocket Sam made a grab and much to Dean's disgust he wasn't able to pull back in time. "Sam," he barked the name as Sam opened the trunk and quickly made the Keys disappear.

"What?" his brother asked all too innocently, as he put his own shotgun into the compartment.

Dean had to resist the urge to throw the weapon at his little brother's smug face, in the end he just put the gun down and closed the trunk too tired to argue. Sam was already making his way towards the driver's side door, Dean took a moment to try and brush the worst of the dust off himself before climbing in. The drive back to their motel room was quiet, no music playing to break silence between them.

"You're head's really bothering you," Sam said more as a statement of fact than a question, as he turned the Impala into the motel parking lot.

"Huh?" Dean blinked only to find himself looking at his own hand, fingers massaging the skin above his eyes. He dropped his hand immediately, and shrugged, he hadn't realized the ache had shifted to behind his eyes.

Sam parked the car and turned to look across the seat, "Dean, you might have a concussion."

Rolling his eyes Dean got out of the car, and walked towards the hotel room, pulling the key from his coat pocket. Sam was right behind him, brown eyes boring into the back of his head, "Sam I know you're smart enough to stop stating the obvious."

"And I would have thought you were smart enough to not ignore a head injury."

They walked into the small room, Dean making a beeline for the bathroom, but Sam caught his arm his grip firm, "Just let me take a look."

Dean shrugged out of his leather jacket and dropped down into a chair with a sigh, Sam wasn't going to relax until he'd been satisfied. And Dean knew he'd have been just as pushy if roles were reversed, but that wasn't really enough for him to just give in whenever Sam thought it was necessary. His brother moved into the bathroom and soaked a cloth under a rush of water, within seconds he was walking back towards Dean.

Switching on a lamp behind Dean, Sam began to brush the cloth through the hair on the back of Dean's head. He winced slightly when Sam hit the most tender spot, but he didn't pull away or say a word. "You've got quite a lump here," Sam spoke softly, his long fingers probing around the wound.

"Is that all?" Dean breathed moving away from Sam's fingers and coming to his feet. "I'll leave you some hot water," he tossed over his shoulder as he walked into the bathroom.

Dean stripped off his dusty clothes pilling them on the floor near the sink, before his eyes met his reflection in the mirror. There was dirt smeared across his face and neck, and slowly forming bruises on his sides and back. Taking a moment to look at them Dean didn't remember noticing any pain from his fall, besides his head. Even now as he moved he didn't feel the twinges of pain that should have accompanied those bruises. Shrugging is aside Dean climbed into the shower, sure he'd be feeling it in the morning.

---SPN---

-_The sunlight was bright and warm on his face as Dean's bare feet carried him across the short grass of the backyard. He couldn't contain a giggle from escaping him as his bright hazel eyes search for a place he could hide. Getting down on hands and knees Dean pushed his way under one of the bushes in the yard, peeking through the thick leaves to see if mommy was coming for him yet. A small hand went to his mouth to keep another giggle from escaping; she always had such a hard time finding him._

"_Fifty!" mummy announced as she turned away from the house one hand placed above her eyes as she looked around the yard._ _Dean was proud to say he could count up to twenty, mummy was teaching him something new each day._

_Dean ducked down lower in his hiding place, an excited tremor running through him as mummy walked around the yard, "Where's my Dean?" she called softly her voice nearly eliciting another laugh from his small body._

"_Oh Dean?" her voice sing-songed._ _Dean watched as she crouched down not far from where he hid, green eyes searching the shadows. _

_He couldn't contain it any longer, a giggle escaped him and mummy looked towards him, "I didn't know my bushes could giggle," she laughed coming towards Dean's hiding place, "Daddy will never believe me."_

_Dean suddenly had an idea, pulling his legs under him, he waited until mummy's hands were almost touching the bush, and then he leapt forward, "Supwise!!" he shouted arms reaching above his head._

_Mummy gasped in surprise a hand going to her heart, "Dean!" she laughed taking him into her arms and hugging him tight._-

--spn--

-_Dean worked the little glove over his hand with daddy's help, smiling ear to ear as he closed his hand and watched the mitt do the same. Daddy had said he was going to teach Dean a new game; he was going to teach him to play catch. Dean bounced on his toes in excitement, wide eyes watching Daddy as he slipped his much larger hand into a mitt like Dean's and picked up the ball he'd brought out with them. _

"_You ready Ace?" Daddy asked tossing the ball up and down in his hand. Dean nodded enthusiastically, "Alright," Daddy smiled, "We'll start out slow, just try and catch the ball with your mitt."_

_Moving back a couple of steps Daddy gently tossed the ball towards Dean, he reached out with the mitt, and felt the ball connect, but it bounced off and rolled a few feet away. Undeterred Dean ran to get the ball and lobbed it back towards Daddy; he caught it, mitt closing around it, "You want to try again Ace?" he asked._

"_Yeah!"_ _Dean cheered jumping up and down._

"_Okay, keep your eye on the ball," he encouraged tossing the ball gently again._

_Dean did just that reaching out with his glove to once again try catching it, this time he closed the mitt around the ball keeping it in place._

"_Good job kiddo," Daddy praised his own smile reaching from ear to ear._-

--spn--

-_Sammy was so small, and he wiggled and squirmed this way and that in his crib as daddy held Dean to look down at his baby brother. Sammy burbled to himself tiny fingers reaching for his covered feet. "Night Sammy," Dean said softly turning in his daddy's arms as they moved away from the crib. Dean could feel his mummy's hand moving lightly through his hair, as he road with daddy to his own room across the hall._

_He giggled happily as daddy first tossed him up once before laying him down on his own bed. "Goodnight Dean," daddy said kissing the top of his head._

"_Night daddy!"_ _Dean chirped enthusiastically as he looked to mummy who was covering him up with his blankets slowly tucking him in._

_Mummy leaned over him, her long hair spilling around them so all Dean could see was mommy's face smiling at him her eyes sparkling with love. "You're safe Dean," she whispered the words as she had done every night, "Angels are watching over you."_

"_And Sammy too?" he asked seriously._

_Mummy's smile widened, "Yes," she told him softly, "Sammy too, I love you Dean," she leaned down and kissed him._

_Dean's little arms reached up around her neck pulling himself up slightly as he hugged her tightly, "Love you mummy," he said into her shoulder little fingers locked together, before he let mummy lay him back down a wide yawn escaping him._-

--spn--

-"_Daddy?!"_ _Dean called out frightened as the fire roared down the hall. He rubbed at the sleep still in his eyes as suddenly his daddy appeared._

_He handed Dean Sammy bundled tightly in his blankets, "Take your brother outside as fast as you can!" he shouted turning Dean towards the stairs as he did. "Don't look back!" he called voice unlike anything Dean had heard before. "Now Dean, go!"_

_Dean felt tears of fear rise up in him but he did as his daddy said holding tightly to Sammy as he ran outside of their burning house._-

---SPN---

Dean woke with a start his right hand reaching out to catch the intrusion in a vice grip as he slowly opened his eyes. What he found wasn't the fire in Lawrence but Sam's concerned face, he was speaking but for the roar in his ears Dean couldn't hear a thing. Slowly he released his grip on Sam's forearm and pushed himself up, "What the hell were you doing Sammy?" he demanded voice gravelly from sleep.

"Checking to make sure you'd wake up," Sam replied eyes still filled with concern.

"Most people do when they're asleep," Dean retorted dryly.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Not always if they have a concussion."

"Guess that means I'm fine," he pulled a hand down his face trying without success to shake the dreams he'd been pulled from. He couldn't honestly remember the last time he'd dreamed about the night of the fire or of any of his life before it had happened.

"You alright man?" Sam hadn't moved from his spot on the edge of Dean's bed, "You look like you've seen a…" he trailed off before he said it.

"What would our equivalent to seeing a ghost be?" Dean asked in an attempt to change the subject, it didn't work.

"Seriously are you alright?"

"Other than having been woken up from an awesome dream involving Kate Beckinsale, I'm fine." Sam rolled his eyes at that but Dean's bravado appeared to be enough, as Sam got up and moved back to his own bed.

"How's your back?" he asked before laying back under his own blankets.

"Still there," Dean returned dryly, "Now are you satisfied or are were going to be doing this again in another hour?"

Sam glanced at him in the dark room his expression hard to read, but something told Dean he wouldn't have liked it if he could see it, "I'll let you know," there was a smile in his voice as Sam settled back rolling onto his side.

Dean rolled his eyes but didn't make any verbal response as he shifted back on his own bed. He lay head down on the pillow but didn't want to let his eyes fall closed, he'd faced many things that would have left most adults sleeping with the lights on for years and he'd always managed to find sleep after the hunts. But dreams of his own past—brought on by he didn't even know what—had Dean wanting to remain awake for the rest of the night. He didn't want to relive those memories, to see his mom smiling like that as she played with him, to relive the night she had died.

But as Dean lay there staring up at the motel's water stained ceiling his eyes began to grow heavy again. And almost like their was a comforting hand on his forehead, a soft voice coaxing him, Dean felt like it was safe to give into sleep.

---SPN---

Dean woke the next morning with no clear recollection of what he'd dreamed of after falling back to sleep. Sam hadn't woken him again it which meant he was finally satisfied that Dean's 'thick' skull had saved him yet again. Pushing himself up onto one elbow Dean glanced towards Sam's bed, finding it empty. That didn't immediately worry him Sam still tended to be an early riser, going out in the morning to get them both a coffee.

Sitting up completely Dean scrubbed his hands through his short hair taking some time to fully awake. Running a hand over the back of his head Dean winced when he found the lump, thankfully his head didn't pound. Dean got to his feet as the muffled sound of his cell phone filtered through the silence of the room. He mad his way into the bathroom quickly realizing that he hadn't bothered to bring his dusty clothes out of the room.

Dean glanced at the caller ID briefly before dropping his jeans and flipping the phone opened, "Bobby," he greeted.

"You and Sam finish the hunt?" Bobby asked gruffly.

"It was nothing," Dean replied, "Could have done it in my sleep." The door to the hotel room opened and Sam walked in carrying as expected the two cups of coffee.

"That cockiness is going to get you killed," the older hunter chuckled.

"Care to place bets on whether it's that, or my expiration date?" Dean asked winking at his brother as he raising the coffee cup in thanks. All he got from Sam was a dark glare, if there had been any question for Sam as to who he was talking too it was gone now. Bobby was perhaps the only one Dean could joke with in this manner and get a laugh in reply. Bobby had shown he held a lot of faith in their skills and what John had taught them, he was sure they'd figure something out before Dean's year ran out.

"It'll be at the hands of your little brother if you don't stop talking like that," Bobby laughed outright.

Taking a careful sip of his hot brew Dean moved over to the small table and took a seat across from Sam, "What can we do for you Bobby?"

"I've found a nest of them," he said, all traces of humor gone from his voice, "I could use a hand exorcising them."

"Where're they located?" Dean asked, motioning for the pen and paper Sam had near his laptop.

"Northern Texas," Bobby informed, "Been causing a fair bit of trouble around Amarillo, so my contact's told me."

"We're not exactly close to Amarillo," He pointed out eyes looking to Sam who was already typing on his laptop, no doubt searching for any information on what's been going on in that town.

"Neither am I, but I don't want to leave if for some rookie hunter, even a lot of experienced hunters might end up getting hurt or killed on this one."

Dean pulled a hand down his face, "How many of them are there?"

"No really sure," Bobby drawled as though he was just chatting about the weather, "My contact's said their evidence of at least five, but there could be more."

"It'll take us two days of hard driving to get there," Dean pointed out leaning back in his chair, it was going to take Bobby at least that long to make it to Texas if he wasn't already on his way.

"I'm half way there now," he confirmed Dean suspicions instantly

"Alright we'll be heading in your direction as soon as we've had something to eat."

"I'll meet you in a motel just outside of Amarillo on the 287; we'll go from there on how to handle this."

"Right, call if anything changes," Dean shut the phone and placed it on the table as he got up to find something to wear. Pulling a pair of jeans from his duffle Dean could feel Sam's eyes on him as he slowly pulled them on. "What?" he asked voice a little sharper than he'd intended but he had a pretty good idea what was on his brother's mind.

"Dose this smell like a trap to you?" Sam asked closing his laptop before slipping it back in the case.

That raised an eyebrow, Dean turned towards his brother, pulling down the black shirt he had just slipped on, "Not really, why?" he'd been expecting something about the demon Dean had made his pact with. It had only been a month since that day, and already Dean's nerves were getting frayed, he didn't like being the one that needed to be saved. That role suited Sam infinitely better than Dean, who had always been the protector, ready to leap in front of danger at a moment's notice.

Sam shrugged, "I'm not really sure yet, just doesn't feel right…"

"You getting a vibe from this?" Dean asked, rather pleased that Sam hadn't had a vision yet, not since the Demon had been killed. Dean didn't let himself think for a moment that this meant it was all over for Sam. The visions had always been related to the yellow eyed demon or one of the other children, but Sam had had these powers in him since he was a child.

"No…" Sam started slowly, moving about the small motel room as they gathered their things together, "At least nothing concrete yet, I'd like more time to research the area."

Dean shrugged, slipping his cell into the pocket of his jeans, "Bobby's not about to run into anything blind." Sam nodded in silent agreement, but still looked troubled to Dean's hazel eyes. Shouldering his duffle Dean took one last look around the room to make sure nothing had been forgotten before heading towards the door.

Sam lead the way out of the room towards the Impala, it wasn't until then that Dean realized he didn't have the keys, they were still in Sam's possession. "Dude, keys" Dean held out his hand after tossing his bag in the back, what he received was a single key on a chain with the number 4 attached to it. Dean stared down at the room key with a glare, "That's not what I meant."

"Might as well bring them back to the office," Sam smiled walking around the back of the car towards the driver's side.

"I want the keys to my car, Sammy," he warned voice low.

His brother looked him directly in the eyes, "It's Sam," he pointed out unperturbed, "And you look like you could use more sleep."

"Says the guy who got how much sleep?" Dean had no idea how much Sam had managed, and he seriously doubted that Sam would offer up that little bit of information.

"I'm used to working on next to no sleep, it's you who hates getting up before nine," Sam pointed out with an amused smile plastered on his face. "Which is kind of odd considering how early dad always got us up…"

Dean shrugged, "You always got to sleep stretched out in the back seat."

He walked quickly to the main office, dropped off the keys retrieved the bill and was back outside walking over to the purring Impala in under ten minutes, without a word Sam took them back out onto the main road. "Where do you want to eat?" Sam asked as they slowly came into the center of town.

"Doesn't matter," Dean commented slouching low in the seat so the back of his head was resting on the bench, "Someplace fast," he decided after a moment.

Sam pulled them into the first drive through that he came across and put in an order for the both of them, not even having to ask Dean to know what he'd want off the menu. Browsing through the box of old cassettes, Dean pulled out one he felt like listening to and pushed it in seconds later Black Sabbath filled the silence between them. Sam parked the car at the far edge of the parking lot so he could quickly eat his breakfast before getting back on the road.

Before long Dean found himself dozing in the passenger's seat, the rhythm of music and the movement of the car creating a comforting lull that pulled at him to just relax and close his eyes. For a while he fought it, not wanting to give Sam satisfaction over the fact that he was still tired, but he could only stare out the window for so long before the rarely change farm land became to boring to watch any longer.

It felt to Dean like he was flipping through the memories of his childhood like the pages of a very well worn book, he didn't know why, he seemed so focused on his past. But he didn't appear to have much choice in the matter; each time his eyes closed he was faced with another scene from his past. First his nights spent guarding Sammy from whatever had taken their mom; he was too young to understand what had happened, even if their father had known at that time. But it didn't matter each and every night Dean would find his way into Sammy's crib hugging the small bundle close as he had the night John had placed Sam in his care.

Dean opened his eyes blinking a couple of times and found himself absently wondering how long that went on for. It couldn't have been for the entire time Sam had been in a crib, somehow Dean just couldn't see John putting up with that. Glancing at his little brother through the corner of one eye Dean saw that Sam's attention remained on the road, at least at that moment not shifting to Dean.

Letting his eyes fall closed for the second time, Dean found himself met with images of his youth, the training John had introduced to him, as he matured able now to help his father with the hunts. It had been both exciting and terrifying the first time John had taken him out to hunt, oddly enough he was more terrified of leaving little Sammy asleep in the Impala than of facing whatever evil had drawn them out. He couldn't begin to count the number of hunts that had been like it, or how many times he or John had been hurt because of them.

What did stick out clearly in his mind was the first time Sam had been hurt, and too this day Dean felt like it was his fault. That he hadn't made it to his brother in time; if he'd just been a little faster he could have pushed Sammy down and taken the brunt of the attack. Eyes open or not that particular memory wasn't about to leave Dean alone.

--spn--

-_Dean look up through his opened window as John navigated the streets of the small city they'd been calling home for the past month. They'd been on a hunt the entire time, but hunting werewolves was not as straight forward as dispelling a spirit. Werewolves only changed during the full moon, so they had settled in and waited. While John worked on researching victims for some commonality that could help them narrow down who the werewolf was, or at least who would be attacked next. Dean and Sammy attended a local school; Dean found the excitement of finally being able to hunt a werewolf almost too much to keep focused on his school work._

_Sammy didn't seem to have that trouble even considering this was going to be his first hunt, not just researching with his brother and father but actually out there with a gun ready to shoot. Dean knew it had to happen sometime; Sammy was two years older than Dean had been when he'd started hunting. But it just didn't feel right to him, he wanted to keep his little brother safe, had argued with his dad as much as he dared. John seemed sure that this was a safe hunt for Sam to start on, it was true that Sammy knew how to handle a gun, was more than capable of killing a werewolf._

_Still Dean knew first hand that being able to handle a gun, didn't guarantee that everything would go as planned, that no one would get hurt. Dean couldn't bear the thought of Sammy being hurt at all, John didn't want it any more than Dean but he was still insisting that now was the time Sammy start. _

_Dean was snapped back to reality when their dad pulled the Impala to a stop in a rather seedy looking part of town. The attacks had happened almost exclusively here, they hadn't been able to pinpoint if that was because the werewolf lived here or his victims simply passed through. There hadn't been enough commonality with the victims to tell why they were all killed other than just bad luck. Dean glanced back over the seat to Sammy who was sitting on the edge of the back bench looking alert and almost shaky. He was excited to be out for the first time and he didn't particularly want to hear anything from Dean that implied even remotely that he shouldn't._

_He was a lot like their dad, Dean was slowly noticing, he had a strong sense of mind, and an opinion on everything. Once he'd made a decision, a very well informed decision—perhaps that was where their paths deviated at least some of the time—Sammy stuck to his guns. He didn't want to be considered a child anymore, didn't even want to be called Sammy, not like that was going to stop Dean, if anything it only encouraged him to use the name more._

"_You boys ready?" John asked looking from one to the other quickly._

"_Yes sir," they answered in unison._

"_Good," John was the first one to exit the Impala, "Stick to the plan."_

_Another quick round of 'Yes sir' and they were out of the car standing at the trunk with their father as he opened the hidden compartment handing them each a 9mil handgun, loaded with handmade silver bullets. Checking the gun over carefully as he'd been taught Dean kept half an eye of Sammy making sure everything was alright with him. He appeared to be doing his best to no look anxious as he ejected the magazine before quickly snapping it back in. _

_Dean accepted a second clip slipping it into his back pocket before his eyes turned skyward taking in the fast setting sun. It wouldn't be long before the light of the moon filled the sky, street lights had already come on, but it was clear to Dean why this section of the city was the werewolf's hunting grounds. Street lights or no, deep shadows stretched across the ground bathing much of the large alley in darkness. The only reason it saw any use, was that it was a straight shot from downtown's bars to an inexpensive housing complex._

_That was something that they had been able to establish. Most of the attacks had happened not long after last call. The police didn't have a clue what to look for, their training didn't even begin to cover the supernatural, so their best bet had been a pack of rabid dogs which they'd never been able to find. It was hard to reconcile the fact that some of the damage done to the bodies didn't fit with a dog attack, unable to expand the scope of their thinking, the police had been left baffled. _

_John shut the trunk to the Impala "Keep a sharp watch," he warned one final time before striding down the alley towards its far end. Dean took up his position opposite Sammy at their end of the alley and knelt down to wait._

_It wasn't long before Dean heard a growl low and long in the distance, at first he could have mistaken it for a dog, but he knew better. Sammy was looking around eyes wide, gun held firmly in his hand. Dean kept his eyes opened and hands steady as he listened and waited. Adrenalin coursed through his body and he had to fight to keep himself from shaking as remaining still became more difficult. The growl came again reverberating in the alley; Dean heard the scraping of claws above._

_He drew a breath to further steady his hands, when the howl broke the pseudo silence hovering over the alley. Dean knew his father must have been close but in the darkness Dean couldn't make out any movement in the shadows. "Dean…" Sammy's voice sounded unsure, but whatever he was about to say died on his lips as the werewolf appeared. _

_Far more human in appearance then Hollywood ever consider the werewolf leapt from the roof the power of its jump sending it clear across the alley, to the far wall. Dean brought his gun up immediately firing at the creature, silver bullets aimed for the heart. With agility beyond that of any human the werewolf surged towards them foam dripping from the shockingly female mouth. Dean felt his attention tear in two as he took in the approaching danger and his need to watch out for Sammy._

_John appeared out of the shadows not nearly so easy a target as his much smaller boys, he fired from behind catching the creature in the shoulder. An inhuman cry of pain escaped it, as Dean fired again, his aim true. The werewolf dropped body skidding across the pavement before coming to a stop; Dean looked away before it returned to its original form. His attention went instead to Sammy, he couldn't be sure if Sam had managed to fire off a single bullet._

_When he looked over he found his brother's attention was turned up towards the roof of the building that the werewolf had appeared from. His gun was pointed down, finger lying next to the trigger, "Sammy," Dean called wanting to be sure he was alright._

"_Did you hear that?" Sam asked not looking over._

_With no idea what his brother was referring too, Dean got to his feet, and took a step towards his brother. "Dean!" he heard his father shout his name in warning just as he saw the second werewolf jump from the edge of the roof right above Sammy's head. _

_Dean raced to push his brother out of the way, but new before he'd taken the first step that he wasn't going to make it in time, "Sammy!" he cried, as the creature landed, his brother fell beneath the weight but not before he'd managed to squeeze off a round. Dean's heart swelled with pride, even as his stomach clenched in abject fear._

_Firing his own gun without hesitation, Dean wanted to be sure the werewolf was dead long before it could get its teeth anywhere near Sammy's flesh. "Sammy! Dean!" John called racing towards them his feet pounding in time with Dean's own racing heart. Neither of them could get their fast enough to throw the creature off Sammy's small body._

"_Dean!"_-

--spn--

"Dean!" Sam's voice snapped Dean's eyes opened, and before he knew what was happening he was lunging forward in the Impala's front seat, heart pounding blood roaring in his ears.

"Fuck!" he cursed hazel eyes flickering madly around as he tried to gather his bearings. Sam had pulled the Impala into a convenience store parking lot; the engine had been shut off. The last thing Dean remembered was Black Sabbath playing.

"You alright?" Sam asked voice more than a little concerned as he looked at Dean, a hand still resting on Dean's chest where he had planted it to keep Dean from smashing his face into the dashboard.

Dean pushed his brother's hand aside not wanting him to feel just how fast his heart was racing, though he doubted Sam had missed it. Silently he cursed and blinked several times to rid his mind of the memories so vivid it was like they were happening again. -_What the hell's going on?_- Dean wondered bitterly, Sammy had survived that hunt, hadn't even been hurt all that bad, but it had scared Dean, far more deeply that he really wanted to consider.

"Dean," Sam tried again, "Dude talk to me."

Glancing over to his brother Dean forced a smile, "Just a dream," he said hoping he was working more to convince Sam rather than himself.

Sam looked him square in the eyes, those deep brown eyes were piercing Dean felt sure Sam would see the lie in his words. "Must have been one hell of a dream," he commented finally moving to get out of the car.

Dean was both surprised and relieved that Sam was willing to let the matter drop that easily. Though he realized it shouldn't have been that shocking considering the number of times Sam had been plagued with dreams no doubt worse. Pushing open his own door, Dean didn't think Sam would actually drop the matter that easily, but any amount of time would be welcomed. To both distance himself from the moment and put together a better answer to any of Sam's questions.

They walked into the convenience store one after the other, and once inside Dean smacked the back of his hand against Sam's shoulder, "Let me have the keys." He held out his hand, and was gratified when Sam let them finally fall into his hand. Dean tried not to slip them away too quickly, rolling his shoulders as he looked about the store, "How long was I asleep?"

Sam shrugged looking up from the refrigerator full of drinks, "I'm not sure, a couple of hours. Told you, you needed more sleep," he said pulling a bottle of soda out of the frig.

"Thank you doctor Winchester," Dean replied dryly, accepting the bottle Sam handed to him before moving further into the store in search of something to eat.

Dean wasn't about to let himself be talked into sleep again, at least not for a while. The dreams were far to vivid, the emotions too real it was like he was reliving these moments, moments that he shouldn't have been able to remember that clearly. Even now fully awake, hazel eyes seeing the store around him, hearing Sam's voice speaking to him, he felt different. Though he couldn't put his finger on why, something in his brain itched, it was the only way he could think to describe it not that he was about to voice any of this to Sam.

They selected a few things to eat and headed back out to the Impala. Dean savored the first few seconds behind the wheel, letting his palms glide over the wheel. "Should I leave you two alone?" Sam laughed looking through his open door without climbing in.

"I've managed this long," Dean returned quickly, starting the engine. Sam could only shake his head at that as he climbed in.

Thanks for Reading!

Morganeth Taren'drel


	2. Chapter 2

**Lift me Up**

**AN**: I'm surprised I didn't really have to do all that much to this chapter, to get it ready for posting. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Supernatural

**Chapter Two**

Dean rolled his shoulders switching his grip on the steering wheel as the Impala tore down a deserted back road. He'd been driving since Sam had stopped to get them something to snack on, it was now well after midnight, and Sam was quietly sleeping beside him. Dean had toyed with the idea of stopping for the night, but wasn't in too much of a rush to let himself fall back to sleep. He might have originally thought there was nothing worse than dreaming about his mother and the night of the fire. But there was so much in his life Dean really didn't want to remember.

He'd experienced that strange sense of calm again, shortly after leaving the convenience store. Although this time he was distrustful of it, which made him want to laugh out loud. This was his own mind and body, and he didn't know what to think at the moment. Shaking his head, Dean's foot pressed down harder on the gas as he fingers gripped the wheel harder.

-_It's okay…_-

-_Yeah sure_- Dean thought sarcastically, speeding up even more.

-_Not sure about you, but I'd rather not die_-

Dean's eyes shot over to Sam, surprised to see his brother looked sound asleep. Although he knew he wouldn't find anything Dean's eyes searched the rear view mirror, but the backseat and the road behind them were both empty. Easing off the gas, Dean flexed his hands, and ran through a short list of possible of creatures he and Sam could have missed when searching the house for Janice's lock of hair.

-_I'd be happy to explain if you want to know_-

This time there was no mistaking the fact that the voice had come from inside his own head, Dean looking accusingly at the mirror again, directly into his own eyes, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

-_I hide really well_- the voice said proudly, and Dean was sure if there had been a face attached it would have been smiling. -_I like to smile_- the voice confirmed.

"What the fuck?!" the words burst from Dean's mouth before he could stop himself, and he immediately felt Sam shift on the bench beside him.

"Dean?" he asked voice soundly heavy with sleep, "What is it?"

"Nothing Sammy," he assured.

"It's Sam," his brother returned sitting up a little straighter while stretching as best he could. "Where are we?" he asked blinking away the sleep from his eyes.

-_Middle of nowhere!_- the voice laughed in his head, which was a little scary since that was what Dean had intended to say. -_I'm up here, I know what you're thinking_-

Dean found himself glaring at the road, "Probably about half way to Amarillo."

-_Not nearly as much fun_-

"We're going to stop for the night," Sam didn't make that a question, as he sat straighter in his seat.

"Night's half over," Dean tossed out with a shrug, trying to keep his focus on the road, and his brother. Not the distracting voice humming in his head, "What's the point?"

Sam looked at him directly, "The point is you need to sleep too."

That was the last thing Dean wanted to do, he wasn't entirely convinced that this wasn't all a dream right now. "Not tired," he said after a beat, fingers flexing around the wheel.

"Dean, are you alright?" Sam asked carefully.

-_If you don't want to draw attention, you're going about this the wrong way_- the voice pointed out cheerfully.

-_Fuck off_- Dean growled internally, still unable to believe he was doing this.

-_I think I grasp what that word means…_- he sounded thrilled like a child having finally completed a puzzle. -_And I don't think it's possible, though I suppose I could give it a try…_- happy laughter filled Dean's head.

"Fine," he sighed rather gruffly, and then quickly added before Sam could speak, "I'll stop at the next motel."

Sam was silent for a moment, and Dean could feel his eyes watching intently. He cursed internally not wanting his brother to worry, or start asking questions Dean wasn't about to answer. -_Nothing to worry about Sammy, I'm just hearing voices_- he thought darkly.

-_Not plural_- his uninvited guest pointed out -_I'm just one!_-

Dean couldn't fight back his sigh; -_You're not helping_- he thought pointedly rolling his shoulders again while he tried to settle into a more comfortable position. Dean felt his up bringing left him in the unique position of being better able to handle this new situation. Although he didn't think much of having a voice speaking to him in his head, he felt pretty sure it wasn't a demon, or anything evil in nature.

-_You want to guess?_-

Dean didn't want to dignify that with an answer.

Sam shifted in his seat, "Dean, is there something on your mind?"

-_More like in it!_- the voice laughed gleefully.

-_Did he ask you?_- Dean threw back immediately, briefly shaking his head, "I'm alright Sammy," he told his brother gruffly casting a brief glance his way.

"If you say so," Sam replied sounding less than convinced but clearly willing to let it drop for a while. "Here's a motel," he said after a beat.

Dean slowed the Impala and pulled into the parking lot near to the front desk, they got out without saying a word. And thankfully Dean's uninvited guest was quiet as he walked into the office. Glancing around for signs of the owner Dean felt Sam's shoulder brush lightly against his. It was a subtle gesture easily mistaken for Sam having not realized Dean had stopped. The older Winchester new better, it was Sam's way of letting his brother know he had his back for whatever it was he might be dealing with. As much a Dean appreciated the gestured he wasn't about to own up to what had just happened, the last thing he wanted to do was give Sam something more to be worried about.

"Can I help you gentlemen," a worn voice asked coming from a room behind the front desk. A moment later the owner of the inn appeared, and older man dressed in rumpled pajamas rubbing sleep from his eyes as he moved to the desk.

"We'd like a room for the night," Sam said politely.

The man gave them both an appraising look before glancing pointedly at the wall clock, "Not much of the night left." His lips tugged up in a slight smile as he pulled out a book and pen, "One queen or two doubles?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

-_Well at least he didn't just assume_- Dean thought dryly, and surprisingly could feel the curiosity of his guest well up in the back of his mind. -_Never mind you_- he warned and refocused his attention on the old man, "Two doubles."

"Alright, I'll put you in room two, I just need to see your credit card and sign here please." He placed the book before them and indicated with the pen where he needed the signature. Dean pulled out his wallet searching for his credit card and without hesitation signed the alias into the book. The man turned to a pegboard several keys hanging from it with plastic numbers attached to the ring. "Here you are," he said passing the key over to Dean, "Enjoy your night, check out is usually at eleven, but considering how late you got it, just come by whenever you're ready."

"Thank you," Sam said in his most sincere voice, Dean just nodded his thanks and turned back towards the door.

They quickly retrieved their bags from the back seat of the Impala and headed to their room, Dean unlocked the door and switched on the light as he stepped aside to let Sammy through. It wasn't a bad looking room, on par with several of the nicer places they had found in their travels. Obviously the motel found enough business to maintain itself. Dean tossed his duffle down immediately on the bed closest to the door and looked up to his brother, "Do you want the shower first?"

"No go ahead, I've already slept some, I'm going to see if I get a wireless signal and do a little more research," Sam was already digging his laptop out of its case and settling down on his own bed as he turned it on.

Taking his duffel with him Dean walked into the bathroom and closed the door tightly behind him. He stopped the minute he was in front of the mirror, watching his reflection searching for anything that might make him look as different as he felt. But apparently having a voice in his head didn't have to manifest itself in any other forms.

-_I could you know_- the voice pointed out sounding pleased, -_But now just doesn't feel like the right time_-

Dean stared harder at his reflection, -_I'm personally hoping for never, it's bad enough having a peanut gallery in the form of a little brother. But at least him I can shut up_-

-_I'm just trying to learn_- Dean could hardly believe it but it actually sounded like the voice was pouting.

-_Is that what's been going on with my dreams…_- Dean moved over to the shower and got the water running before stripping off his clothes. -_I'd prefer if you stay away from my memories_-

There was overwhelming curiosity in the voice, -_Are they all so bad you'd rather not remember them?_-

Stepping under the spray, Dean ducked his head and propped himself up with both his hands, allowing the hot water to pound on his still protesting shoulders. -_I don't particularly enjoy reliving them. And the fact that I'm getting so comfortable with all this is getting a little disturbing_-

-_You're strong, seen much, and know even more. I like to learn_- he was conversational, friendly.

-_Somehow I get the feeling you've been around far longer than I have_- Dean began washing his short hair. -_I find it hard to believe there's anything I could teach you_- he still hadn't come up with any serious ideas of what the creature was, but he had every intention of looking in his father's journal, hopefully there had been some mention made there.

-_I'd tell you if you just asked, although I still think guessing is more fun_-

Dean took a moment to try and shut off his thinking, just focus on finishing his shower, in the hopes that he might find a little peace before the conversation started up again. His life was about to get a lot more tricky, he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to balance all this. Conversations he couldn't tune out and working his ass off to keep Sam from noticing anything wasn't quite right. Dean stepped out of the shower and immediately began toweling off, before opening his duffel and pulling out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to sleep in.

Sam was still relaxed on his bed when Dean came out of the bathroom his laptop perched on his thighs as his fingers flew across the keyboard. There was a furrow to his brow that told Dean Sammy was looking at something interesting. No doubt he'd gathered more information about the demons they'd be hunting in Texas. He just hoped whatever it was his brother had found it was good news. After the day he'd had Dean didn't think he wanted to take anything but. "Bathroom's all yours," he announced scrubbing the small towel over his head a couple more times before finally letting it settle around his shoulders.

"Did you leave me any hot water?" Sam asked not looking away from the screen.

"A little, I think…" he replied sardonically taking a seat on his own bed dropping the bag on the floor beside his feet.

Sam shook his head, his finger scrolling down a page on the screen for a few seconds more before he finally looked up at Dean. "It's odd, I would have expected a wide range of attacks, different targets…" he trailed off for a moment his eyes flickering back to the screen. "But all the articles and news reads like its just one demon, I don't know Bobby's contact, but if he trusts him then I'm sure there are more than one."

"So you think they're working together?" that was an unsettling thought, demons assisting one another. Dean had always thought such 'help' was beyond demons, everything about them screamed that they'd be far more cut throat.

"That's looking like a definite possibility," Sam shrugged getting to his feet, as he made his way towards the bathroom. "Means it'll be more dangerous," he stopped in the doorway and looked back over his shoulder to Dean.

"We'll figure something out when we meet up with Bobby," he assured.

Sam hesitated his finger having reached in to switch on the light, but he remained on the threshold eyes staring at nothing. "I don't like flying blind…" he said softly as though talking more to himself than Dean.

"What? You'd rather be having visions again?" they didn't honestly know for sure if Sam was free of them.

"I don't know…" he said with a sigh, "I guess anything can be a gift or a curse depending on how you look at it."

"You'll forgive me if I say, so long as you're not waking screaming after seeing someone's death, that I think it's a good thing." For the first time Dean actually thought he might know how Sam felt not knowing everything about himself, unable to understand what exactly was going on. Unlike his brother Dean hadn't been born into it, or if he had, the voice had taken its own sweet time in making its presence known. But any insights he might have right now, Dean wasn't in a position to be sharing.

Sam shrugged again, not making his opinion on the situation very clear, instead he just walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Dean reached down into his duffel for his father's journal; he knew the pages of the journal nearly as well as the back of his hand. Though not everything was covered in the journal there was a fair chance John might have written something.

-_You're not going to ask me?_- again there was a distinct feeling that the voice was pouting, that notion alone was almost enough to have Dean laughing hysterically.

Dean continued to flip through the journal, he was positive he'd memorized all of it since John had left it behind. But that had never stopped him from looking through it again. -_How would I know you're telling the truth?_- Dean returned after a beat, pausing on one page to read a short passage John had made, his handwriting quick and sloppy as he'd rushed to get it done.

-_I'm truthful!_- was the defensive reply.

Dean stopped what he was doing and looked up, though there was nothing to see in the room. -_Are you sulking?_- he asked feeling oddly amused.

-_Read your book. See if you can guess_- there was no mistaking the emotions in those thoughts, the voice was sulking.

His eyes continued to scan the room for several long minutes, trying without much success to wrap his mind around what was happening. Finally Dean returned his attention to the journal, his hazel eyes catching sight of a small entry, one that had been made with more care.

_Is'nah: A benevolent creature, or spirit, having never actually seen one, I can't actually say for sure. Some claim it possess no corporal form others that it can attain any form it wishes. I've come across a great many rumors, of symbiotic creatures possessing a host, living off the host, learning from it. It isn't clear at all what Is'nah might bring to this relationship, nor how many of them exist or where they come from. Jim was the first to mention their existence to me, a point in a long argument that not all supernatural creatures are evil. _

_I intend to hold judgment on Is'nah until I can see one with my own eyes._

Dean put the journal down on the bed, and leaned back against the headboard. "Is that what you are?" he asked quietly, -_Is'nah?_-

Immediately Dean felt the sulking awareness in the back of his mind perk up excitement quivering through it. -_I've been called such_- he agreed once more amused.

-_You were in the house?_- Dean wasn't positive, but it was after he'd fallen through the floor that he'd started experiencing those vivid dreams of his past.

-_Harder to live off spirits than humans_- Is'nah informed blandly, -_I liked you, you were a surprise_-

Shaking his head slightly, Dean couldn't keep the sarcastic smirk from pulling free, -_Have you had other hosts before?_-

-_Maybe…I focus on the present_- the voice giggled.

"But can't help digging into my past…" Dean muttered dryly.

-_You're harder to read, so many walls, great fortifications, a maze. I like puzzles_- Is'nah commented and Dean could have sworn he felt something poking at his mind.

-_I'm a game to you?_- he felt indignant at the very thought.

Again with the happy laughter -_Don't even really let your guard down when you sleep, but I can puzzle you out, see your past, more deeply feel your thoughts_-

"I'd really rather you didn't…"

"Didn't what?" Sam asked walking out of the bathroom hair damp, dressed in similar clothes as Dean.

Dean didn't jump at the unexpected intrusion just turned his head towards Sam, "Just thinking out loud," he replied simply, and quickly made a move towards changing the subject. "You have any idea what demon we're dealing with? The one leading the others?"

Sam took a seat on his own bed and pulled out the laptop again, "The targets seem to mostly be women, girls around the age of twenty. There have been other attacks that don't follow that pattern, but I'd imagine if one demon is leading all the rest he doesn't have complete control. But girls have been taken from all the locations."

"Any bodies found?" Dean seriously hoped so, for the girls sakes along with the family, he didn't really want to consider what a demon would do with girls. Though he was sure it wouldn't be pleasant and death would in turn be a blessing.

His brother shook his head, a look of disgust clear in his eyes, "Nothing yet at least."

Dean drew in a breath, "This isn't going to be pretty."

"When is it ever?" Sam returned grimly.

"When all those involved are just as evil," he sighed putting the journal back in his duffel before pulling back the covers on his bed.

"Do you want me to drive in the morning?" Sam asked also settling back under the covers of his bed.

Dean shifted in search of a more comfortable position, "We'll play it by ear." He wasn't exactly in a rush to go to sleep, not really wanting to see what Is'nah would pull out of his memories this time. The thought that in sleep he was defenseless to this creature was more than a little unsettling.

-_I will leave you alone tonight_- Is'nah spoke then, sounding more than a little disappointed. -_I have a long time to learn about you_- the excitement returned almost immediately.

-_I wouldn't count on that if I were you_- was Dean's last morbid thought before he closed his eyes and let sleep slowly take him.

---SPN---

Dean woke calmly the next morning with no memories of what he had dreamed of during the night, it felt so normal he could almost forget there was an uninvited passenger ridding in the back of his mind. Shifting on the somewhat worn mattress Dean didn't feel quite ready to get out of bed. The room was quiet and he could hear the soft sounds of Sam breathing, he'd half expected to wake and see the bed empty. And truth be told he was a little disappointed not to have a hot cup of coffee waiting for him.

-_Your normal dreams are weird_-

The moment of peace was broken in under a second, as Dean could just about picture the disgruntled childlike face that the words portrayed. Rolling onto his back Dean looked up at the ceiling trying to decide what if anything he wanted to say in reply.

-_Your memories are far more interesting than the girls you dream about naturally_- Is'nah continued to pout.

-_Says you, I happen to enjoy them_-

-_But you didn't even remember them!_- he protested.

Dean pushed himself up with a sigh -_Mine is a mixed up life, I should remember those and not the memories you seem to interested in living_-

-_The memories are real, they're you, I want to know you_-

-_Those dreams can be just as real as any memory_- Dean smiled to himself remembering some of his more vivid dreams as he got to his feet and walked into the bathroom.

-_Not the same!_- Is'nah protested.

"Deal," Dean told his reflection flatly.

-_You're no fun_-

Dean smirked at that, and quickly finished in the bathroom. When he walked out Sam was sitting up in bed one finger rubbing the sleep from his eye, "Morning," he said shifting to the edge of his bed.

"It's actually getting dangerously close to afternoon," Dean commented glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Better hit the road then," from sleep to wake in under three minutes, it was the Winchester way; you never knew when you'd need to pick up and leave. Sam was in and out of the bathroom in less and they were soon walking out the door.

Unlocking the Impala Dean passed the room key over to Sam so he could return it to the office, as Dean got the motor running. He wasn't honestly sure how he'd feel this morning, after just yesterday realizing that he was sharing his head with another creature. Oddly enough he was coming to accept the madness of it all as easily as he accepted his way of life, and the fact that it would never be a normal one.

Sam climbed in without a word just settled back in his seat as Dean pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the highway. He reached across the seat fingers searching more than his eyes as he felt around for one of his cassette tapes. "Why don't you let me do that, so you don't crash and kill us both," Sam suggested evenly taking the box onto his lap.

"Metalica," Dean requested refocusing his attention on the road. Within seconds the music was blaring from the speakers, Sam tentatively reached out a hand for the volume controls but Dean smacked it aside drumming the beat contentedly on the steering wheel.

-_Your music makes it hard to think_- Is'nah pointed out, in a tone that almost felt polite, as though he was informing Dean of something he didn't know himself.

-_That's the whole point_- Dean drawled continuing to drum.

-_I did as you asked last night_- he pointed out slowly, almost tentatively.

Dean's fingers halted in their movement, -_You're point?_-

-_I want to explore!_-

-_If you weren't already in there I'd be telling you my mind's off limits_- Dean glanced briefly towards Sam, feeling like this conversation he was having right under his brother's nose should have been noticeable in some way. He was glad that wasn't the case but it didn't make him any less paranoid about Sammy finding out.

-_But I am here, and I like it. Nice and cozy, a little warped but then so am I_-

-_I take offense to the terms 'nice' and 'cozy' were you not witness to my dreams last night?_- Dean still didn't remember them but going off experience he knew they'd be shocking to most. He had no idea what it took to shock an Is'nah.

Through the corner of one eye Dean caught Sam looking over a map, and he turned his head briefly to regard his brother and distract himself from unwelcome voices in his head.

-_I told you, I'm just one!_-

-_Whatever_-

"What is it Sam?" Dean asked breaking the verbal silence between them, Metalica still playing strong over the speakers.

"Just trying to figure out how far out we are," he replied his index finger trailing along one of the roads on the map. "In theory we should be there by tomorrow morning, if we drive straight through the night."

"I hate theory," Dean muttered, running a hand down his face.

-_I like it_- Is'nah announced excitedly.

-_I don't recall asking you_-

-_Verbally no, but your thoughts wander further than you notice_- the voice giggled in that childlike manner Dean could see himself really coming to hate.

He repressed a sigh, -_Is there anything you can do besides bother me?_-

-_Lots of things!_- excitement flowed through Dean's ever nerve, -_But I don't know you well enough yet…_-

-_If that was an attempt to go pawing through my memories forget it, they're still off limits_-

-_I want to learn!!_- Dean nearly winced at the wine in Is'nah's voice.

-_I think you may have chosen the wrong person for that_-

Is'nah giggled, it wasn't playful this time like a child, but rather unsettling -_I don't think so_-

Dean's cell phone ringing brought him back completely focused on the car and road before him. Digging through his pockets Dean found the singing device and tossed it towards Sam, feeling the last thing he needed right now was another voice speaking to him while he was driving. Besides he was fairly sure it was Bobby and Sam would definitely have something to discuss with the old hunter.

"Afternoon Bobby," Sam greeted, not questioning Dean about handing over the phone, "About a day out." Dean could hear Bobby's gruff voice over the music as Sam reached forward to turn it down but it wasn't enough for his words to be clear. "You noticed the pattern in the attacks…" Sam trailed off listening to Bobby's reply. "I have a feeling one of the demon's is leading the rest."

There was a long pause and Dean watched as Sam's face grew very grim, "The thought crossed my mind but I was really hoping that wasn't the case." Dean didn't need to hear what Bobby had suggested to know what had been said. There was a very distinct possibility that the girls had been taken so they could be impregnated. The worst part was, if it was true any of the girls still living and carrying these abominations would have to be killed. Chances were though that they'd lost their minds in the face of such horrors.

Sam was absently nodding as he listened to what Bobby was saying, "No," he replied after a moment, "Nothing like that, at least not yet."

-_Are you feeling left out?_- Is'nah asked pleasantly.

Dean blinked -_What?_-

-_Do you feel left out of the conversation, I don't mind talking_-

-_So I've noticed_- Dean thought dryly, -_I'll be fine_-

"Alright, if something comes up…" Sam trailed off again, "Right," he hung up the phone. "Bobby's there just waiting for us," Sam informed.

A slight smirked pulled at the corner of Dean's lips as his foot pressed harder on the gas, and the Impala responded immediately. "Let's not keep him waiting for too long," the roar of the engine and Metalica returned to its original volume filled the Impala as Dean tore down the road.

---SPN---

Dean glanced over at Sam, whose hand had strayed to his forehead for the third time in fifteen minutes; it was a classic sign of an impending headache, or worse yet a vision. They were still a ways outside of Amarillo, But Sam had told him this was where the motel Bobby was staying at was. Sure enough within five minutes Dean caught sight of Bobby's truck parked in front of a run down motel. Pulling into the parking lot along side the old pickup Dean put the Impala into park and turned to look at Sam.

"You alright?" he asked.

Sam looked up pulling hand away from his forehead before looking over at his brother, "Yeah just a headache…"

He accepted that, if he felt the need to pry and did, pushing for more information, Sam would do the same to him, which he definitely didn't want. Pulling the keys from the ignition Dean opened the door and got out looking towards the door to Bobby's room, within seconds of them pulling up the older hunter was exiting the room, a welcoming expression on his gruff warn face.

"Took you long enough," he said by way of greeting.

"Nice to see you too Bobby," Dean replied shaking the older hunter's hand. The sound of the passenger's door opening brought Dean's attention back to the Impala and his brother, wondering what was taking him so long.

Sam's eyes were pinched tightly shut as he gasped in pain and pitched forward his jean clad knees slamming into the pavement, "Sammy!" Dean called rushing to his brother's side Bobby right on his heels.

"Dean…" Sam managed as Dean caught him tightly in his arms, the younger Winchester didn't go limp in Dean's arms it was almost like he began to convulse as his mind and body fought against the vision he was being made to bear witness too.

"C'mon Sammy talk to me," Dean spoke gently into his brother's ear holding him close as Bobby knelt next to them watching with a calm expression though his eyes betrayed his concern. He'd often wondered if Sam could make the visions easier for himself if he were to relax and give into them. He knew that was easier said than done, though.

Sam's gasping breaths shook Dean from his thoughts, and he felt Bobby lean in closer, instinctively his grip tightened on his brother. "C'mon let's get him inside out of the heat," Bobby instructed reaching out to take Sam's other side so between the two of them they could haul Sam to his feet.

Nodding in agreement Dean shifted his grip on his brother, and hefted Sam up, "C'mon bitch, you've dealt with worse," he said quietly into Sam's hear.

"Jerk…" his brother's voice was strained, but it was enough to put Dean's mind a little more at ease. Once inside Bobby's room Dean helped lay his brother down on the second bed. Sam put up no fight when they moved to lay him out on the bed, by this time he hardly seemed conscious at all. Bobby immediately took hold of Sam's wrist timing his pulse, as Dean sat down beside his brother's head.

"Sammy?" he called softly.

"This is the first vision he's had since…" Bobby trailed off, not needing to say the rest, and he continued to check Sam over. Dean simply nodded in reply.

-_He'll be alright_- Is'nah spoke up for the first time in hours, having been blissfully silent in the back of Dean's mind.

-_What makes you so sure?_- he wanted to believe it, had no reason to think that anything bad was going to happen to Sammy, nothing ever had before. But then again Sam had never lost consciousness because of a vision before.

-_I doubt you'd accept trust me?_- Is'nah attempted.

Dean shrugged, with a dismissive shake of his head, -_Doesn't matter_- he wanted his attention focused on Sam.

"Dean?" the tone of Bobby's voice broke through Dean's thoughts and it sounded to him like his name had been said more than once. It wasn't until after he blinked that he realized Bobby had a hand firmly on his shoulder. It was only his trust of the older hunter that had kept him from breaking the man's hand on contact. "You with me?" he asked after a moment of looking the older Winchester in the eyes.

"Yeah…" Dean returned slowly, "I'd just been really hoping he'd seen the last of those visions."

Bobby got up from his side of the bed and moved deeper into the room taking one of the two chairs at the round table, leaving Dean with the one that would give a clear shot to the bed. "You can't have really thought the death of the Yellow Eyed Demon would mean the end of the vision."

"No, but I could hope," he conceded, eyes watching the slow rise and fall of Sam's chest. Before the visions had changed from nightmares that he'd wake screaming from to waking visions of death Dean couldn't remember a time where his brother lost consciousness. It was making him more than a little worried.

"Right, well until he wakes up and tells us what he saw, why don't I show you what I think we're up against," Bobby reached for a folder resting on the far side of the table. He began pulling out sheets of paper, "I'd reached the same conclusion as Sam, that one demon's leading the rest, but we've got at least five other acting somewhat independently."

Dean reached for a map that was among the papers and turned it towards himself, studying the markings. -_It's a pattern_- Is'nah pointed out happily -_I like patterns, they're everywhere if you look for them…_-

-_Thank you for that_- Dean tried to push the voice aside feeling that Is'nah had a lot more to say, though perhaps that wasn't the right word, impart? Dean shook his head to clear away such thoughts and received the distinct impression that Is'nah was pouting at him, which was both odd, and almost made him want to apologize.

"These are what? Locations of attacks?" Dean asked Bobby indicating the different colored dots covering certain portions of the map.

"Yeah," Bobby pointed with his index finger, "Unexplained fires," he indicated the first sires of dots, Dean's expression became grim. "Possessions, brutal murders," the second and third, "Possible Hell Hounds…"

"It's a pentagram," Dean breathed looking from the map to Bobby's scruffy face to Sam's sleeping form on the bed.

"More or less," the older hunter agreed, "The disappearances of the girls have been happening over these counties and even across the state lines, anywhere where other demonic activity has been found. There's enough distance and explainable events that the police, although interested shouldn't get in our way."

Dean rubbed at his brow, a long sigh escaping him, "They wouldn't even know where to begin looking." Although some of their necessary materials inevitably came from law enforcement, Dean had never been much of a fan. Not now especially that he was on the FBI's most wanted list, though he kept in mind several names of men who'd stayed under the radar for many long years. -_Not that I need that many…just one will do_- Dean thought dryly.

Surprisingly enough Is'nah didn't seem to have any comment to make on that.

"I've been looking into the missing girls were looking at upwards of twenty, and the disappearances are going further a field," Bobby pointed out, leafing through a number of similar papers, all with names and faces of the missing girls. "Almost seems like the bugger knows what he's doing, doesn't want to draw too much attention to himself."

"Any running similarities with the girls?" Dean wondered aloud looking over the papers that Bobby passed his way.

"They're all athletic, and around the age of twenty, but that's about where the similarities end, the demon's been covering all races and nationalities it can get is claws on." Bobby leaned back in his seat crossing his arms over his barrel chest. "It's actually kind of smart, the less of a pattern the police have to go on, the more confused they are."

"So what's your plan now?" Dean asked twisting in his seat, to watch the older hunter as Bobby went to grab them both a drink.

Passing the beer across to Dean, as he popped the cap off his own, "I've set a few devil's traps around the area, figure we can check them soon as Sam's back with us."

Dean had to laugh at that, imagining little wire traps positioned in 'less' than obvious places for the demons to get caught in. "You make it sound so much like regular hunting when you put it like that," he took a pull on his beer before pushing himself to his feet and stepping over to Sam's sleeping form.

Bobby barked a laugh, "The way you boys were raised it basically is."

"With so many demons have you considered how you want to take them all down?" they'd have to split up at least at times in order to level the playing field a little. The Question was did they take out the demons working under the main? Or remove the leader first. Neither plan was perfect; the girls were constantly at risk and more like them so long as the demon was in control. On the other hand if they took out the leader, the other demons might scatter, and this was far too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"I've got a few ideas," Bobby nodded.

-_Hey_- Is'nah piped up.

"Most important thing is not to loose any of them," the older hunter continued.

-_Dean!_- there was a distinct whine to the voice.

Dean attempted to push the voice aside wanting to remained focused on what he and Bobby were discussing not what Is'nah wanted to add to the conversation. "You really think we're likely to get them all in one sweep?" Dean though that was wishful thinking on any of their parts

A smirk touched Bobby's face, "Not much else we can do but try."

-_Will you listen to me now?_- Is'nah asked impatiently.

-_What?_- Dean returned exasperated, his hazel eyes focusing on his brother's expressionless face.

-_He's awake now_- the voice pointed out, tone tentative, -_I just thought you'd like to know_- Dean didn't want the guilt that washed over him to show to Is'nah but he knew the minute he'd felt it the voice had experienced it too. -_You're forgiven!_- Is'nah chirped happily.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Dean?" Bobby's voice cut through his thoughts causing the younger hunter to look up, wondering how long he'd been sitting here distracted.

"I just thought of a way we could find the demon behind all this," Dean began keeping his voice low as though not wanting to wake his brother but knowing Sam would be listening intently.

"Oh?" Bobby leaned back against the wall arms folded eyebrow raised, his tone was skeptical and he had every right to be.

"You say the demon prefers athletic women," his eyes briefly flickered to Sam's face, "I say we dress Sammy in drag and wait for him to be nabbed, he'd make an excellent girl." Sam's fist swung for Dean's side immediately, but the older Winchester had been expecting it. Dean caught his brother's wrist easily, "Nice to see you're back with us Sammy."

Sam yanked his hand free of his brother's grasp, "It's Sam," he corrected on impulse as he pushed himself up, brown eyes looking around the motel room.

Bobby chuckled, "You don't like you brother's plan?" it was a rhetorical question as Bobby continued to smile from his position against the wall, "I have to admit it could work."

"No drag," Sam returned adamantly, "It's bad enough what's happening to those girls."

"So that's what you're vision was about?" Dean asked expression and tone becoming serious.

Sam shifted on the bed swinging his legs over the edge as he pulled both hands through his long brown hair. "It was…about a lot…" he breathed at first.

"Can you tell us anything?" Bobby inquired.

"It's as bad as I thought," Sam informed, "The demon's impregnating the girls, I've no idea how many of them are alive right now." His brown eyes glanced between them before his head ducked attention focusing on the floor, "But more than a few have died."

Dean studied his brother's face noting his pale complexion, "There's more isn't there?"

Sam shook his head, "I can't make sense of it, its just flashes."

"But they'd been getting clearer," Dean said, not meaning to let the exasperation show.

"I don't control them," Sam said defensively, pulling a hand through his hair.

"Hey easy," Dean held up his hands defensively, deciding to switch his focus, "How're you feeling?"

Sam sat in silence for a moment both elbows resting on knees and his hands tangled tightly in his hair. "I'm fine…" he pushed out finally, and it sounded distinctly like he was trying to convince himself.

Dean tilted his head trying without much luck to catch sight of his brother's eyes, "Dude you passed out," he waited for a second to see if the significance of that would sink in but Sam said nothing, didn't even look up. "A vision's never done that to you."

"Come more than close!" Sam barked clearly wanting the conversation to end.

"You forget I've experienced it?" Dean shot back immediately, he'd thought his head was going to explode, but his consciousness had remained firmly planted. "This was different, talk to me."

The silence in the room was tense until Bobby chose to break it, "You boy's have anything to eat yet today?" Bobby asked pushing himself away from the wall.

"No," Dean answered for the both of them keeping his eyes on Sam as his brother slowly looked up to the older hunter.

"You feel up to some food?" the question was directed toward Sam who was still looking very pale. "I've got some devil's traps to check when we're done." The younger Winchester nodded his head pushing himself to his feet. Bobby turned to walk over to a small table by the door and retrieved the keys to his room and truck.

Dean remained close to his brother's side keeping a watchful eye on him as Sam slowly followed him from the room. "Are you sure you're alright?" Dean asked quietly, as they climbed into the Impala.

Sam pushed a sigh passed his lips, "Yeah, I'm fine," he said firmly brown eyes studying Dean's profile as they followed Bobby through the streets of the small community. "Should I be asking you that question?"

"Can't imagine why," Dean shot back quickly, "I'm not the one having visions, that's your department."

-_But you've got me!_- Is'nah was more than happy to point out.

-_I'd like that to stay between the two of us_- Dean explained dryly.

"Never mind…" Sam shook his head, face turning towards the window.

-_He doesn't know does he?_-

-_Now you suddenly want to be talking to me?_- Dean was positive that if Is'nah possessed a corporal form his little nose would have been in the air.

Dean rolled his eyes -_You've never hesitated to speak before_-

-_Maybe there's only so many times I can be ignored or told to shut up_-

-_I highly doubt that_- Dean returned.

Bobby pulled into the parking lot of a small diner ahead of him, and for the moment Dean let the matter drop, knowing instinctively that Is'nah was not about to 'stop' speaking to him. Given his time to sulk no doubt he'd come around.

-_I don't sulk!_-

Dean had to fight the urge to laugh out loud, -_There's something distinctly sulky about that_-

Pulling the Impala alongside Bobby's truck Dean put it into park and climbed out, "How close is the nearest trap?" he asked easily.

"About two miles east of here," Bobby replied walking into the diner.

"Did you bait them with anything?" Sam asked innocently.

Bobby just shook his head at that, taking the first empty table that they came too and sat down. Dean fell back subtly ushering Sam in before him, while he took the edge eyes scanning the diner, sighting the exits and people as he'd been trained to do. As much as they'd relied on these small often privately owned diners for their meals throughout their young lives Dean knew they could often be a resting place of local police. He couldn't be positive what the chances were that someone this far down the line would know his face at a glance, but he never liked to take a chance.

-_You could always grow a beard…_- Is'nah offered.

-_I knew it wouldn't take long for you to come around_- Dean could hardly believe the thought. Shouldn't he have been thrilled this strange voice didn't want to speak to him any more? That his life wasn't going to get any weirder? He shrugged internally; there really wasn't much he could do about it at the moment.

Dean looked up to see a young man coming round with a full pot of steaming coffee, which he politely offered to each of them before placing a menu at each of their elbows. His hazel eyes scanned up and down the diner behind the counter and as far into the kitchen as he could see, but nowhere did he see any attractive women.

"That's just wrong…" he breathed quietly.

Bobby laughed out right clearly having no problem guessing at Dean's disappointment, and Sam managed to follow a moment latter his elbow connecting with Dean's side. "Thought I'd take you somewhere you could remain focused," Bobby explained good-naturedly

"Bobby, did I try to kill you in a former life?" he figured it had to be something as bad as that to warrant such treatment. But the older hunter merely laughed, Sam joining him some color having finally returned to his face.

Thanks for Reading

Morganeth Taren'drel


	3. Chapter 3

**Lift me Up**

**AN**: I'm finding working on this story to be an interesting experience. I of course started writing this story several years ago, with the notion of finishing before season 3 actually started –_laughs_- so much for that eh? I'm my own worst critic when it comes to writing, and the longer it's been since I've written something the more critical I can be of it. I'm hoping that when I get to actually writing more on this fic that I'll be able to do that, even if it takes a little while. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Supernatural

**Chapter Three**

Dean eased off the break as he came to a stop next to Bobby's truck in a rural area where the older hunter had set the first trap. Sam had been silent through most of breakfast and the ride over. For the time being Dean was content to let him be with his thoughts so long as he remained awake and alert. The glances he tossed Dean's way quickly and often caused him to wonder and worry that Sammy might somehow know about Is'nah's presence, but he wasn't about to ask.

-_I could tell you if you really wanted to know…_- Is'nah spoke up.

-_What can you read his mind?_- Dean asked, turning the key in the ignition and removing it before opening his door. -_You seemed to imply you could before_-

-_Maybe I can and maybe I can't…_- he taunted in reply.

-_Well which is it?_- he could feel his patience slipping, as he glanced across the car towards Sam who was looking directly at him. It was an unnerving second that their eyes connected.

Is'nah was silent for a while, and Dean could tell he was enjoying this, which meant this wasn't going to end well. -_Maybe if you start listening to me, I'll be more willing to share_-

Dean shook his head shutting the door with a bang as he turned towards the trunk, Bobby was already retrieving supplies from the back of his pickup. -_Why am I not surprised that you hold a grudge?_-

-_Not a grudge!_- Is'nah denied adamantly, -_Just a lesson_-

The older Winchester sighed throwing opening the trunk, it didn't matter. If Sam's vision had shown something of Is'nah, there wasn't much Dean could do about it accept deny what Sam wasn't entirely positive of. -_And incase you're wondering why? I don't want him to have to worry about this_-

-_What's there to worry about?_- Is'nah asked innocently.

"You ready?" Dean asked, looking at Sam who was holding their father's journal, and a bottle of holy water.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, stepping away from the Impala.

Dean shut the trunk slinging his duffel over his right shoulder as he followed behind his brother and Bobby through the tall dry grass. The landscape was barren short scruffy trees and cacti dotted among small rises that at least from here Dean didn't feel he could call hills. He wondered from how far off they'd be able to see the trap and any demons held within. Scuffing his boot through the parched dirt Dean called to the older hunter, "How exactly did you fix the trap?" this wasn't really ideal ground for creating a devil's trap, and not have it destroyed by something as uncontrollable as the wind.

Bobby looked back over his shoulder to the brother's as he continued along his invisible path, "I was researching at Pastor Jim. Turns out there's at least one method for situations like this." Bobby informed, "I found writings of a hunter who created a near indestructible traps, drawing them out and then sealing them with holy water, finished with a quick binding prayer."

"Convenient when you don't have a ceiling over your head," Sam nodded looking around their surroundings. "But wouldn't they just avoid it?" the younger hunted asked then, "It'd be easy to see."

The mechanic came to a stop, "As part of the binding prayer the ground conceals the trap until the demon steps inside."

"And why out here?" Dean asked, it wasn't their typical locations for setting traps.

"All signs pointed to a demon in the area, but the residents just over those hills didn't offer much in the way of secure places." Bobby answered scratching at his beard, "I don't know yet if there's one demon central to all the attacks, but it wouldn't surprise me." In the silence that followed Dean thought he heard the sound of a child crying.

Wind swept across the barren lands whipping up a small dirt tornado, before dying down once more, again Dean heard the distressed cry of a child. -_That's no child_- Is'nah felt fit to inform.

"Looks like we got one," Bobby commented with a twisted grin.

-_What was your first clue?_- Dean returned dryly walking a little faster, now able to see the figure hunched on the ground in a small ball, looking tiny and alone. They approached the trap three abreast senses on alert. Although demons' weren't known for their loyalty to each other, there was nothing saying another demon wouldn't try and use this trap to their own advantage.

As they neared the trap the demon looked up, sad blue eyes regarding them with perhaps a little hope, he looked no older than twelve, darkly tanned skin and messy black hair coated in a fine layer of dirt, he'd been out here most of the night by the looks of it. His eyes fell on Dean after the first initial sweep when it became clear these approaching people weren't going to fall for his charade. Liquid red orbs flared to life as the demon lunged to its feet shedding its guise of child and revealing its true twisted form. A deep guttural roar escaped its lips waves of heat radiating from around its mouth. The demon lunged for the edge of the trap, claws scraping at the invisible barrier in an attempt to reach Dean's flesh.

He tried not to show any reaction to this unexpected display on the demon's part, but both Sam and Bobby were looking at him. There was no mistaking that he was the target of the demon's attention, and unabashed rage. "Have I banished you once before?" Dean asked coolly stepping closer to the trap, well aware that the demon was truly stuck.

-_It knows I'm here_- Is'nah spoke softly, as though afraid of being over heard.

-_You're the cause of all this?_- That surprised Dean more than a little, "Lets get on with this," he said to the other hunters standing on either side of him, "Cuddles here isn't going anywhere."

-_I'm quite popular_- Is'nah's tone was more than a little proud.

-_Not a crowd I'd want to be popular with…_- Dean commented easily, taking the bottle of holy water from Sam's hand and leaning towards the trap, further enraging the demon. A cool smirk touched his features as he splashed the blessed water in the demon's face causing it to roar in agony.

-_But you are…after a fashion…more so now that you have me_-

-_Do you suppose this is information I should have had before I came here?_- he asked mildly, not taking his eyes off the demon as Sam began to read the Latin banishing prayer. He could feel both Bobby's eyes and Sam's on him but he ignored them.

Dean could have sworn he felt Is'nah shrug in the back of his mind, -_Wouldn't have made a difference whether you knew or not, he'd still act the same_-

"Huh…" Dean grunted without really thinking, tossing another bout of water of the writhing demon for good measure. -_We're going to have to work on our communication…_-

-_Dose this mean you've come to accept me?_- Is'nah sounded more than a little hopeful.

-_Well it's not like I can get rid of you_- at the moment Dean wasn't entirely sure he'd want too, he didn't know enough yet about Is'nah.

Excitement exploded through Dean's ever vein, it was enough to make his muscles jump tensing at the sudden rush of endorphins, -_Does this mean I can explore?!_-

Fighting to breathe normally, Dean shook his head a little -_I didn't say that_-

Black flames began to lick at the feet of the screaming demon, as Sam uttered the last of the Latin banishing it back to hell. Dean continued to focus his attention on the struggling demon, and couldn't resist waving goodbye as a final cloud of black smoke swallowed the demon whole. Silence followed in the demon's wake as Sam and Bobby's attention returned to him, "As popular as ever I see…" Bobby commented.

"What the hell was that?" Sam demanded brown eyes boring into him.

Dean shrugged dismissively, "A demon, what did it look like?"

"It looked like it wanted to rip your throat out," his brother countered.

"I didn't exactly want to befriend him either," Dean turned back the way he'd come, "How far is the next trap?" He didn't know what their odds were of finding another demon in a trap, but it was worth looking.

Bobby was considering him, "About twenty miles, it's in the next county."

"Alright, lets go," there was no point in dwelling on this incident, Bobby couldn't know anything about what had happened, and Sam didn't appear to have much of a sense for it either. Just the way he wanted it to stay.

-_Why so bad if your brother knows? I think he might like me?_- Is'nah asked as Dean continued back towards the Impala.

-_You stay out of his head_- he didn't feel like he had anything to fear from Is'nah, but that didn't mean Dean wanted Sam to have to contend with a chatty disembodied voice on top of his visions.

-_I wasn't planning on going in there_- was the rather stuffy reply, -_I like it in here!_-

-_Fine, now that we have that settled…_- Dean rolled his eyes and shifted his duffle further up on his shoulder. Reaching the Impala Dean returned the bag to the safety of the trunk, and turned around to find himself face to face with Sam. "Yes?" he asked calmly.

"Something happened back there…" Sam stated as fact, eyes continuing to stare deeply into Dean's.

"You know something I don't Sammy?"

His brother shook his head, "Its Sam," he corrected, and stepped aside making his way to the passenger's side door.

-_Damnit_ _what does he know?_-

-_Is that a question for me?_- Is'nah piped up seeming to find this entire situation altogether too amusing.

Dean sighed and pulled open the door, -_Let me say this now, if you're leading me on just to get at my memories I'm not buying_-

There was no mistaking the deflation to what had been an excited Is'nah -_You didn't really say it though did you?_-

-_Whatever_- Dean dismissed the entire conversation and cranked the music on the stereo.

Sam didn't say a word as he pulled his eyes away from the passing scenery, and began flipping through their father's journal. He didn't know if Sam was just passing time or looking for something like Dean had been when he found out about Is'nah. Dean knew if he assumed Sam was searching for information on Is'nah, he might possibly give something away.

-_I could tell you…_- Is'nah tempted in a sing-song voice.

-_Not interested!_- Dean returned firmly. He considered allowing the silence in the Impala to remain but was growing less and less comfortable with it. "What do you make of the demons attacks forming a pentagram?"

"A pentagram?" Sam repeated eyes leaving the journal to glance Dean's way.

"Ring and bells with your vision?"

Sam slowly shook his head, "I don't think so…" his expression grew distant, "We already know the demon holding the girls is at the center?" it was only half a question. "Perhaps the demon's trying to use the symbol for protection…"

Dean couldn't stop himself from scoffing at that, "C'mon--"

"What you got a better idea?" his brother asked, staring at him intently, "I'm just theorizing. It doesn't make much sense to me, but doesn't seem impossible either; actually I think it's kind of smart."

"Sounds suicidal if you ask me," Dean countered stepping on the gas the keep up with Bobby's truck.

"Think about it," Sam pressed on, "The symbol's one of protection, never says which side it protects a lot of cults use it."

"What would demons need protection from?"

"Us."

Dean released a tightly held breath, "Symbols not doing them much good, we've already taken out one point, and we're heading for the next."

"It's probably not the placement of the attacks but something else…" Sam continued to muse, "Maybe we should have taken some time to search the area where the first demon was found."

"Or maybe it's a blatantly obvious trap; this son of a bitch is just trying to draw hunters in…" Dean threw back.

"You'd prefer that?"

"Yeah I think so," he replied turning down a less traveled road, "Would mean we don't have to go searching for anything obscure."

"Sure but it would mean that we're dealing with a smart ass demon who doesn't give shit, who knows what its doing," was Sam's sarcastic reply.

"At least we know how to banish a demon, a symbol of protection made for unknown reasons able to do unknown things…" Dean trailed off, he was much more eager to deal with what he knew than have to speculate on what they didn't.

---SPN---

Dean pulled the Impala along side Bobby's truck, and leaned forward against the wheel looking out at their surroundings. The ground was far rockier than the first location, a deep ravine cut centuries ago by a long dried up river. Dean could see the entire lay of the ravine from the Impala, and there was nothing waiting for them inside.

"I guess we can't expect them all to be holding a demon…" he sighed climbing out of the car. Dean went immediately to the trunk and retrieved his duffel for the second time.

Bobby was searching around the location with his eyes from the front of his truck when Dean came up beside him scanning the high edges of the ravine with his own hazel eyes. "More residential areas?" Sam asked joining them. It was hardly an ideal location, easily a place for an ambush.

"On either side of the ravine," Bobby confirmed gesturing with a large hand towards the rocky walls that made up the edges of the ravine.

"So what sort of demon are we dealing with here?" Dean asked trying to remember the layout of the map Bobby had shown him earlier that morning.

"Possessions, which means we could be dealing with a trap of our own…" Bobby commented dryly eyes looking above both their heads.

Dean followed his friend's line of sight, and saw what Bobby was referring too. There were at least half a dozen figures standing on the edge of the ravine, they weren't surrounded, not by far, but Dean knew they weren't about to be leaving any time soon.

"Each one of them is an innocent person we have to save;" Sam spoke softly, "Do you suppose one is controlling all the rest?"

"It's possible," Bobby mused, fingering a nine millimeter handgun.

"We can't kill them," Sam voiced shocked.

The older hunter smiled, "Relax, they're rubber bullets, enough to stun, though maybe not someone possessed."

Dean kept half and ear on their conversation while turning his attention inwards, -_You know which one is leading the others?_-

He felt Is'nah spread further within him, -_The small girl in black_- Dean's hazel eyes narrowed in on the girl Is'nah had indicated, she was the last of the group that they would have expected.

-_Does she know you're here?_- the demons had planned an ambush, but there was still a chance that they could turn this around to their own advantage.

-_I don't think were close enough, you'll know for sure once we are_-

-_Well there's a comforting thought…_- Dean rubbed at his brow placing his bag on the hood of Bobby's truck, and began searching through it for his own non-lethal weapons. -_Do you suppose they'll want you bad enough to willingly walk into the trap?_-

Is'nah was silent for the moment, perhaps considering, -_It's possible, I've never actually tried to use myself as bait before_- and he didn't sound entirely thrilled about the idea.

-_Well I guess we're going to find out_-

Cocking both guns Dean threw his duffel back over his shoulder, "What do you suppose will happen if we exercise the demon controlling all the others?"

"If there even is one," Sam countered.

Dean pointed towards the small girl dressed in black, "I'm placing my money on her, so what do you think will happen?"

"One of two things," Sam began slowly, "Depending on how the demons possessing the others, if it's just one extending itself, take out the one and the others will drop. But if they're each possessed by a different demon, "Sam shook his head, "We could be here for a while."

-_Is'nah, you have any idea which it is?_- Dean asked.

-_The one_- the voice responded, -_A powerful one, be very careful_-

-_Always am_- Dean stepped away from the truck, "Bobby where'd you place the trap?" he asked casting a glance at both his brother and the older hunter.

"Right behind that small pile of rocks," the mechanic returned a questioning eyebrow raised.

"I've got an idea," he said stepping into the ravine, and towards the devils trap all the while keeping his eyes trained continuously one the girl. "Keep me covered!" he called back to the other hunters.

He wasn't thrilled at the idea of the questions that his actions were going to bring on, but at the moment it was the quickest and safest way he could think of for excising this demon, without bloodshed. "You just going to stand up there forever?!" Dean called, hazel eyes looking directly at the small girl surrounded by her minions slowly stepping forward to defend her. -_Any way you can draw her attention?_-

-_I got the impression earlier today that's something you didn't want…something about questions and your brother…_-

-_In a case like this, I'd rather risk it if it means saving these civilians_- Dean was edging his way towards the trap placing it at his back as he continued to watch the target.

-_I think I can manage something, but the other's are moving in_-

-_Let Sam and Bobby worry about them, we need to take her out!_- Dead spared a glance for his brother and Bobby seeing that they were closing in on Dean's positions weapons at the ready.

-_Prepare yourself_- was the only warning Is'nah offered before Dean felt his presence surge through him, every fiber of his being resonating with Is'nah's insurmountable energy, until Dean didn't think he could take it any longer. But it appeared to have the desired effect the girl roared with need, eyes filling with black, as she leapt from the ravine and rushed towards him.

Dean steadied himself, planting his feet. He couldn't be positive that the demon's craving for Is'nah would override its sense of self preservation but it was what he was hoping for. They were all coming in hard now, "Keep the other's back!" he shouted to Bobby and Sam, "Let her come to me!"

The girl leapt for him, she might have been small in size but she packed a powerful punch, despite his best efforts Dean was knocked back like a rag doll. He braced himself for the impact, trying to make it as easy on himself as possible, dropping his guns in favor of grabbing the girls clawing hands. His shoulder cracked off a jagged rock and with a painful crunch Dean knew it had been dislocated. He bit back on his cry of pain as best he could rolling away from the girl as he pulled himself from the trap with his one working arm.

Once outside the circle Dean pushed himself to his knees with a groan and reached for one of his handguns, the possessed girl shrieked at the top of her lungs enraged at having been trapped. "Sam!" Dean shouted, shooting another of the possessed people in the back of the leg, "Think you can spare some time for an exorcism?" Dean himself could do it, but Sam had always been smoother with the Latin, speed and fluidity was what they needed now.

"Yeah, give me a sec," Sam growled tazering a burly man who got too close.

"We got you back," Bobby assured as Sam pulled out their father's journal, opening it to the necessary page to begin the exorcism.

Dean held his shoulder to his chest bighting back on the pain, as best he could trying to keep his focus on the other threats circling in. The possessed girl continued to scream and claw at the confines of the trap desperate to get at Dean. -_I don't suppose there's any way you can lessen your presence in me?_-

-_What you don't like me here?_- Is'nah pouted.

-_I'd like things to be a little less questionable…_- Dean winced breathing slowly as he fought to suppress the pain.

-_Maybe that's something I can look into…_- Is'nah drawled -_You need to have that shoulder looked at_-

-_In case you hadn't noticed, this isn't really the time_- Dean fired a shot into the shoulder of an approaching worker, Sam knelt behind the trap, the journal resting on his knee as a fluid stream of Latin flowed from his lips. The girl within the trap went ridged, head shooting back as a cloud of black smoke poured from his mouth and swirled above her head. Lesser clouds erupted from the men and women filling the ravine, and flowed into the rotating tornado above the small girls head, before it finally exploded vanishing as though it never was.

Silence fell over the ravine, as the men and women dropped where they stood, "Dean!" Sam called as he knelt in front of his brother, "Are you alright? What were you thinking using yourself as bait?"

"Worked…didn't it?" Dean ground out as Sam began prodding around his shoulder, "Hey take it easy."

"You've dislocated it."

"I could have told you that much genius," he shot back, with a groan of pain as he pulled away from his brother's ministrations.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Hold still, how am I supposed to pop it back in with you squirming around?"

Drawing in a deep steadying breath, Dean forced himself to his feet, left arm cradling his right to keep it from jostling too much along the way. "For the moment lets just leave it."

"Dean we can't just leave it," Sam protested following along beside his brother half a step ahead almost.

"I didn't say leave it," Dean corrected slowly, "I'd just like to be away from here before too many questions and news crews begin to show up…wouldn't you?"

Sam sighed unable to argue with his brother's logic as they continued across the ravine to where Bobby was making his way to his truck carefully stowing away his weapons, he turned at their approach. "That what you call a plan?" the older hunter barked shooting Dean a dangerous look. "What the hell were you thinking you idgit?!"

"Worked didn't it?" Dean replied a little defensively.

Bobby stepped toe to toe with Dean, "Translation, you weren't thinking."

"What the hell do you what?" he remained where he stood looking his friend directly in the eye. "Not like we had that many choices."

"Just because you signed away your life, doesn't mean you can just throw it away now," Bobby fumed, "Some of us are still trying to save your sorry ass."

"Hey," Sam called stepping between them, "We should be getting out of here before they come around."

Dean looked back to the ravine, no one was stirring yet but it was only a matter of time. "What happened to your arm?" Bobby asked voice calmer, as he took hold of Dean's elbow.

"Dislocated it," Dean answered simply.

Glancing back into the ravine he noticed that the men and women were just beginning to rouse, and near as he could tell they were all fine. When he looked back Bobby was beside him hands on his arm and the crook of his neck, "Brace yourself," he warned. Dean didn't need to be told twice he drew in a deep breath and held it, biting down on his cry of pain as Bobby jerked the joint back into its socket.

Pain radiated down Dean's arm and across his chest, for several minutes he had to fight just to breathe normally. Spots appeared and swam before his eyes and he was fairly sure he swayed on his feet but not far thankfully for Bobby's steady hand on his left shoulder. "Dean," Sam spoke his name quietly, and Dean blinked twice looking at his brother.

"I don't need a sling," he protested able to stand on his own breath normally now and see clearly.

"It won't hurt you either."

"It'll get in my way."

Sam shook his head in frustration stepping in front of his brother, "I don't particularly care at the moment, hold still," he was fast in his work slipping the sling in place and tying it securely around Dean's neck.

"You know this isn't going to last," Dean huffed looking down at his bound arm.

"Let's go," Bobby said sharply, opening the door to his truck, "We're calling it a day."

"I'm sure I can find new ways to secure it," Sam replied confidently his right hand slipping easily into Dean's pocket and immerging with the keys to the Impala.

"Whoa I never said you could drive!" Dean protested.

Sam pointed at Dean's right arm, "You never said I couldn't either."

---SPN---

Dean eased himself down on the hotel bed that only hours before Sam had been lain out on unconscious. His shoulder throbbed painfully with each breath that he took, but he managed to mask the pain from his face as Bobby and Sam moved about the large motel room. It took him a moment to kick of his boots but once he had them removed Dean shifted further up the bed and lowered himself back onto the pillow. Without thought he'd taken the side of the bed closest to the door.

For a moment Dean lost focus on the room as he shifted on the bed pulling the second pillow over, breathing slowly as he worked to get it under his injured shoulder before reaching behind his next to untie the sling. He took several moments to swallow the pain and when he opened his eyes Dean came face to face with Sam's hands holding a glass of water in one and a few pills in the other.

"Dude ever hear of personal space?" Dean asked through grit teeth.

"Heard of it, think it's over rated, now take these," Sam ordered helping prop Dean up just enough so he could swallow the pills down without chocking.

Dean glanced around the motel room, "Where's Bobby gone off to?"

"He thought you could use some ice," his brother told him sitting down on the edge of the bed and took the cup from Dean's hand placing it on the bedside table. "Truth is I don't think anything we do is going to help your shoulder for tomorrow…"

"I'll manage," Dean grunted shifting on the bed searching for a more comfortable position it was difficult to find, with the stabbing pain in his shoulder. Sam pulled a hand through his shaggy hair, looking at a spot on the wall in front of him. "Don't even suggest my sitting any of this out," Dean cut his brother off before he could voice his thoughts there was no mistaken what he had been thinking.

"Too much of a stubborn idiot for that," Sam sighed getting up and moving over to the table where his laptop had been plugged in.

"I'll be fine," he insisted adjusting the pillow beneath his shoulder. "We've both suffered worse and kept going," Dean was quick to point out settling his head so he could see Sam better.

The opening of the door cut off whatever Sam might have been ready to say in response; Bobby walked into the room a bucket of ice in his hand. He cast a brief look towards Dean before crossing into the bathroom, "I got a call from my contact," Bobby called from the bathroom, "Tells me we've caught another demon in one of the traps."

"Three in one day?" Sam twisted in his seat to look at the older hunter his tone expressing his surprise.

"Better than I'd expected," Bobby replied stepping out of the bathroom with a white towel held in his right hand. "It could be left until tomorrow, the demon won't be going anywhere," he placed the ice on Dean's shoulder.

"Might as well take care of it now," Dean pointed out, it wasn't like it was a hard task once the demon was trapped.

-_Not unless it has some possessed minions waiting on the sidelines for hunters to appear_-

-_Thanks for that uplifting bit of information_- Dean returned dryly, pulling his good arm beneath him ready to push himself up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked a hand pressing down on the center of Dean's chest.

The older Winchester sighed in frustration, "The faster we banish these other demons the sooner we get to the ringleader."

"Sam and I can handle this one," the older hunter assured straightening up, and looking to Sam who was already getting to his feet.

"I'm not mortally wounded, there's no reason why I can't help," Dean protested sharply, not the least bit happy with the thought that Sam and Bobby could possibly be walking straight into a trap.

Sam spun the keys of the Impala around his finger once before slipping them safely in his pocket, "There's also no reason you need to be there. A downside of playing the hero," he shrugged, but didn't look the least bit apologetic.

"We'll be back in a few hours, you want something to eat?" Bobby offered stepped back towards the motel door, "We'll stop on the way back into town."

Dean chose not to dignify that with an answer and devoted more of his attention to his younger brother who had begun drawing out a salt circle around the bed. "You know I'm not completely helpless," he pointed out harshly.

"Yeah and you'd do the exact same for me if roles were reversed," Sam returned without even looking up. Bobby had already left the room and Dean could hear the revving of the truck's engine.

Drawing in a breath Dean swallowed hard, before his good hand shot out for Sam's arm, "Be careful," he warned seriously, staring his brother directly in the eyes.

"You know something I don't?" Sam asked quietly returning Dean's exact words from earlier that day, as he finished the salt circle and sat on the edge of the bed. "Cause I thought visions and premonitions were my thing."

"Not trying to horn in on your turf," Dean eased with a raised hand, "Just after that last trap, I'm not so sure this one will go down as easily as the first."

Sam looked down at his brother for a long moment brown eyes boring into hazel, "I'll keep that in mind," he assured after a beat and then reached behind his back. "Here, it's loaded with silver…" he passed Dean a handgun, "I'll bring you back some dinner." That said Sam got to his feet and headed for the door, and not a moment too soon as his hand touched the knob Bobby honked the horn impatiently. Dean heard Sam locked the door from the outside as he settled his head back on the pillow.

"Great…" he said aloud as there was no reason to be silent now, placing the gun in easy reach at his side. "Now I'm stuck alone with you."

-_That's not very nice…_- Is'nah pouted but perked up almost immediately, -_Your brother cares about you a great deal_-

"It's what family does," Dean returned reaching rather awkwardly for the glass of water on the nightstand.

-_Can I be a part of the family?_- was Is'nah's hopeful question.

"I don't see how," Dean indulged massaging at his brow.

-_I'm a part of you, doesn't that count?_-

"I think there should be some sort of mutual gain involved before I really start considering you part of me," Dean sighed shifting position yet again, the ice was helping a little but the ache was still strong. "Don't you agree?"

-_I've told you I can do things_- Is'nah was quick to protest.

"Yeah but they always seem to come with strings attached."

Is'nah was silent for a moment, and Dean got the distinct impression that he was contemplating his next move. -_Is it so wrong to want to know my host?_- he finally asked curiously.

Dean scrubbed a hand through his hair, wondering if it was really necessary to even form his thoughts into words with Is'nah in his head, but he did it anyways. "There are people I know, some I might even consider friends, but they don't know everything there is about me…" Dean drew in a breath waiting for the pain in his arm to subside.

-_Is there anyone you trust enough for that?_- Is'nah asked curiously.

"I guess Sam would come closest, but you already know we keep things from each other, it's just human nature." Dean reached for the towel wrapped ice shifting it in an attempt to find a more comfortable position.

-_Do you think that's right? Keeping things from Sam?_-

"I think, it's the way it's always been, he's my brother, and I'd die for him," he sighed, "But there're just some things I have to keep to myself."

-_Sam said that to you_-

"What did I say about my memories?" Dean asked with a groan.

-_Wasn't prying!_- Is'nah defended immediately -_You were thinking about it_-

Dean rolled his head to the side, "Fair enough," he didn't particularly feel like arguing the matter with Is'nah right now. He didn't really feel like doing anything but maybe sleeping, if the ache in his shoulder would let up long enough. "It's going to be a long night…" he sighed in frustration.

-_Do you want me to help with that?_- Is'nah asked out of the blue.

"What?" Dean asked raising his head from the pillow as though Is'nah was someone within the room he could fix with an incredulous look.

Is'nah giggled -_I can lessen the pain for you…_-

"What's the catch?" Dean was quick to ask, figuring it would be a romp around his memories.

A feeling of hurt washed over Dean, but the hunter wasn't fool enough to miss the fact that it was more than a little put on. -_I like my host to be comfortable, I can't heal it immediately but I can make the pain go away, you might have noticed that already…_-

Thinking back to the night Dean acquired Is'nah, he remembered seeing the fast forming bruises on his side and back, but never really feeling them. They'd been pulled up into the whorl wind of the new hunt and Dean hadn't bothered to give them another thought after that. "So that was you…" Dean mused aloud, "You said you can't heal immediately…"

-_I can speed the healing process_- Is'nah confirmed Dean's suspicions.

"And you're offering this to me, without wanting anything in return?" Dean stretched his good hand towards the glass of water on the bedside table and brought it to his lips.

-_Some things are best to give without strings, they help to build a bond of trust_- the voice pointed out gently, -_Oddly enough a philosophy you yourself have picked up on, I believe more from your brother than yourself, he seems to be the more giving type if you ask me_-

Dean would never admit that he had raised his brother better than his father had raised himself. But even if the thought did cross his mind that would mean the philosophy would have originally come from him. Something he found more than a little hard to believe.

-_I wouldn't sell yourself so short_-

"Huh, I have a reputation to maintain, if you don't mind," Dean huffed placing the half empty glass back on the table.

-_Not at all, now would you like me to do something about the pain?_-

"You actually have to ask?"

Is'nah giggled again, and Dean lay there focusing on his throbbing shoulder waiting to feel the change, wanting to pinpoint at what second Is'nah changed things. Slowly the throb became a little less painful feeling more like a numbing ache in the heart of the joint, and then within a heartbeat it was gone.

Dean sat up in surprise, black spots swarming his vision briefly as his blood pressure rushed to compensate. He shifted his shoulder one way and then another lifting the limb above his head, testing its limitations. "Not bad," he complimented finally, "Not bad at all, it's like I did nothing to it."

-_But you did_- Is'nah was fast to correct, -_And although I've taken away the pain the joint is still injured, you're going to have to take it easy on it, or risk further injury_-

"Does what you just did speed up healing?" it seemed to logical next question, as Dean settled back on the bed propping the pillow back under his arm although this time he managed to find a comfortable position.

-_I can if necessary, but considering how minor the injury is I don't think it's necessary do you?_-

"I'll be happy with just a good night's sleep," Dean confirmed letting his eyes fall closed and his other senses take over watch of the room.

-_But you won't actually sleep until they've safely returned will you?_-

"Not if I can help it."

Thanks for Reading

Morganeth Taren'drel


End file.
